One Big Happy
by Masked Zangetsu
Summary: Ichigo and yoruichi have settled down and started a family. Now years after they marry, their son becomes a captain and the entire family along with close ones around them. What will be the out come of this twisted story?


It was 6:00 A.M when the alarm rang. Ichigo slamed on the snooze button as he began to come out of his slumber. Usually he woke up around 10, but today he knew he had to be up early. "Man, I hate waking up this early." He got up and saw that his wife was already up and dressing herself. "You mean you won't even break tradition for today?" the purple hair godess asked. "Yea,yea of course he's our son. But its not really a big deal." "Your son becoming a captain isn't a big deal? It was big when they made you captain of squad 14. But this is bigger. I may even stay awake this time." It took Ichigo a minute to catch on. "Yea well I still don't see why.....wait, you fell asleep on me?!" Yoruichi chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips. "See ya. I'm on my way to Tsukaro's house. I'm taking Ayami with me." "Yea I'll be at the ceromoney shortly." Tsukaro was always the talk of soul society. Having parents of great reiatsu and even nobility, he was said to be a child prodigy as he graduated from the academy in less than a year. He was as tall as his father, with a slightly more muscular frame. Noticably of course was his orange hair. He had it shaved a little with a small black mohawk. He was 21, and was overall a nice guy, though he tended to flirt a lot with the girls in the academy and his squad, which drove his father crazy. But most of the girls were already attracted to his golden eyes, and manly physique. As for Ayami, she resembled her mother in almost every way. Her hair was long, silky and purple, her skin was a little lighter than her mothers but still darkish. She was a little taller than her mother. And at 15, she was every boys fantasy girl, though none would approach her due to her relatives status and history, considerebly her god-mother, Kukaku Shiba,and god-father, Kenpachi Zaraki. Both Yoruichi and Ayami were nearing Tsukaro's large house where he stayed. "Mother, do you think onii-chan will let me become a member of his squad?" "I don't think he would Ayami. He would always be watching over you making sure your alright amd if boys would try to make moves on you." Ayami smiled a little. "Oh well. I guess I'm stuck under aunt soi-fon for a couple years again." Yoruichi lauged at the thought of Ayami strangely being assigned to squad 2. Tsukaro was just putting on his captain haori when he heard his mother and sister knock on his door. "Come in." "Onii-chan!!!!!!!" Ayami screamed as he ran to hug him. "Hey hon, excited about today?" Yoruichi asked as he kissed her cheek. "Nah its no big deal. I'm sure we all saw this day coming eventually." He said with a slight smile. "Hmm. Keeping your feeling all inside, just like your father." Tsukaro raised his head from putting on his sandals. "Speaking of dad, where is he?" "He should be by the hall getting things ready. Soooo, I hear you and Seyoni have something going on. This true? Hmmmm? Tsukaro had a shocked look on his face "Seyoni? No who told you that? I mean sure she's pretty and all but we're good friends." "But I thought you were crushing on her?" His face began to turn slightly red. "Mother that was during the academy days. Plus she told me she was with Ryuki." "Ukitake's kid? Well Hinamori told me he gave up on him a while ago. Said she didn't want to be with him because she liked "another" boy. Wonder who that is? Hmmm? She said Toshirous been on the hunt for him." "I don't know, I-I....I gotta finish getting ready." Both ladies giggled as they made their way to the door. " See ya at the ceromoney hon" "Bye onii-chan!" "See ya. Tell Kujoyo to let you out." Tsukaro thought to himself for a minute. "Do I still like Seyoni? I mean it would look weired for the two of the newest captains going out. Well let's see how things play out". Just as Tsukaro stepped out he heard a familar voice call out to him. "Yooo! Tsu!!! Wait up man!" He turned around to see Ryuki running towards him. "Sup man? How's it feel? Me, you, Seyoni, and Sizaku all becoming captains. Feels weird huh?" "Yea a little. Speaking of Seyoni, what this I hear about you two splitting?" "Yea well I could see she wasn't into me, so I asked her is it someone else and she told me yea, so we broke it off. I mean I wasn't mad or anything, I just knew she had a thing for you." Tsukaro stopped for second. "Wait, how do you know its me she-" "C'mon man, I'll explain later. They're sounding the horns." "Right. Let's go." Everyone began to quiet down as head captain Yamamoto began to speak. "As you all may know, I sent out a request to all captains to recommend all canidates from their squads for a position as a captains of squads 3,5,9, and 13. After further testing and evaluations, 4 canidates were chosen for those positions. Now I would like for all of you to remaim silent as I introduce them." Yamamoto then noticed Yoruichi's anxious face ready to scream for her son. "Or keep noise to a minimum please." Tsukaro was finishing touching up his hair when he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Oh no. Yo can't fool me, I recognize those hands anywhere, Kasami." Seyoni confronted him with a serious look on her face. "So I see you and Kasami have been catching up on old times." Tsukaro began to panic. "No we're not! Its just t-that your hands t-they're soft like-" "Whatever Tsuki." She had purposley called him that knowing how much he hated that name since they were kids. "So, you know our families are getting together after the ceremony, you coming Tsu?" He thought it would be a perfect time for them to talk and to try to see if it was really him she liked. "Yea sure, why not. I haven't seen your folks for a while either, so I'll be there." Seyoni was quite happy he was going to come,but felt nervous about asking him to go out with her after. "So Tsu, you think that after we can-" She was cut off by the sound of the horn signaling them to make their entrance. Ryuki put his arms over both their shoulders to embrace them both. "Look out soul society. Here comes the new age captains!" Both looked at him with disgust written on their faces. "What? That was corny?" Ryuki asked. Sizaku walked by and gave his two sense. "Very." Ryuki became annoyed with him. "Go to hell Sizaku! No one asked you!" While the two were bickering, Tsukaro turned his attention back to Seyoni. "What was it you wanted to ask?" She replied with a slight smile. "Oh nothing important. Let's get going Tsuki." "Heh heh, yea." Tsukaro had a confused look afterwards. Ayami along with Yachiru, were sitting on Kepachi's back to get a better view of what was happening. It was then Yoruichi noticed he was beside her instead of being with the rest of captains. "What wrong Ken, you don't want to be with the rest of the captains?" "eh, I asked the old man if I could sit this one out, plus Yachiru wanted to see Ayami so bad. Yachiru, who had grown a little, resembled a 19 year old, but was still just as short as Ayami was. She suddenly popped her head out from the other side. "That and Kenny was looking forward to spending some time with you all. He really misses you guys." "Will you give it a rest Yachiru.....seriously." Yoruichi only giggled at the site. Yamamoto began the introductions with the new captain of squad 13. "New captains of squad 13, Ryuki Ukitake." He walked out cool bit the excitement was overwhelming him. "Thank you, thank you. As the coolest captain alive, I'll make sure...AH!" Yamamoto had pushed him to the side with his cane. "Heh heh, he can be a real handful, wouldn't you say Yoruichi?" She turned to see his father, Juushirou standing next to her. "Juushirou, I see your up and well today. Proud to see your son take your place?" He smiled a little. "You can say that. I figured it made no sense to be a captain if I'm constantly sick. That and he's just as strong as I am. And you? You'll have to choose between your husband and son." "Not really. He is strong, but he has long ways to past Ichigo." After Sizaku has was introduced it was Seyoni's turn to come out. Hinamori and Toshirou had arrived just in time to see her. "Yoruichi! Did we miss her yet?!" "Oh hey, and no she's just about to come out. You made it here just in time." " What squad was she assigned to?" "Well Ryuki got 13 and Sizaku got 3, so its either 9 or 5." "New captain of squad 5, Seyoni Hitsuguya." As she made her way out,a couple of boys began to howl and whistle at her. "I'll be back." was what Toshirou said before he disappeared. Hinamori sighed. "He'll never give up till he finds the boy she likes." Yoruichi put a grin on her face. "Oh I'm sure he'll find him soon enough." He returned no less than a minute later. "Where did you go?" Hinamori asked. "I....went to go cool off."(No pun intended) Yama finally intoduced Tsukaro. "And lastly, new captain of squad 9, Tsukaro Kurosaki." The crowd screamed as he walked out. He placed himself next to his father. "Awwww to bad son. My entrance got way more screams." He responded with a slick response. "Well my entrance has way more ladies screaming." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. "Your mother was the only woman I needed." "Ha ha, I'm just joking dad." "Anyways, I am proud of you." "Thanks dad." The ceremoney ended shortly after and captains went their way. Tsukaro along with his family and close friends and relatives all went to celebrate at his parents large mansion where a party would be held for the four new captains. 


End file.
